People usually use organizers or electronic schedules to record the appointments with spouses, relatives, and friends. However, unless one go through the trouble to deliberately record the time duration for each encounter or event, it is difficult to know the exact time duration spent or engaged with another party, at a particular venue, or for specific purposes. It will be more convenient to organize our daily lives if the data relating to the time we spend with particular individuals, at certain venues, or for specific purposes can be collected and analyzed. To name a few examples, it will be useful for a parent to know whether he or she is spending more time with the elder or the younger sibling, or for a sales person to know how much time he or she spends with each client. For managing our daily lives, we may find out whether we have spent too much time in the office, enough time in the gym, or too much time in grocery shopping.
RFID (radio frequency identification information) technology has been applied in inventory tracking and management. RFID is used for quick identification information of goods and recording its whereabouts at a specific time. However, it has not been used to log the engagement time duration in daily lives and in a social sense. The present invention applies RFID to facilitate a new method for us to manage our social lives by conveniently recording the time duration when the two parties engage with each other, or when a party is engaged with a venue or for specific purpose.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a convenient way to monitor the engagement time in daily lives.